The invention relates to a membrane for a membrane valve, and to a method for producing the membrane according to the preamble of an independent claim.
Membrane valve membranes that are produced from polytetrafluoroethylene, PTFE, are generally known. Said material has a low surface tension, which means it is used in particular in chemical applications.
There is a simultaneous need on the part of both customers and manufacturers for individual PTFE membranes to be traceable.
In addition, it is known that, in order to produce the membrane, the PTFE material is subjected to a high temperature, in particular in the range of from 370-380° C., for a period of several hours. Electronic data carriers are generally not suitable for being inserted into the PTFE material under such production conditions, since these conditions can lead to said carriers becoming damaged or destroyed.